


Your Words Hung In The Air Like Smoke

by ThePridefulWriter



Series: Derealization Fics [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Twitch - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamteam - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alterantive Universe, Angst, Basically I took dialogue and rewrote it because who's going to arrest me, Cause they haven't succeeded yet, Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Fanfiction, Feels, Gen, Ghostbur, It was never meant to be, L'manburg V Pogtopia War Spoilers, Major character death - Freeform, My Unfinished Sympathy, Oneshot, Original Character(s), Phil is Wilbur's dad, Rewritten Scene, Sleepy Boys Inc - Freeform, So much angst-, Spoilers, Wilbur Soot - Freeform, alternative ending, heat waves, heavy spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29701332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter
Summary: Wilbur looked up at his father, trying to focus on the man that raised him instead of what was behind him. He could feel the blood boiling in the back of his mind before he was met with a hug from Phil. He cautiously looked at him, feeling the comforting embrace of him."Phil, you know there was a saying right?" Wilbur said, shaking. "By a traitor that was once part of L'manburg," Wilbur muttered harshly as he could feel Phil quivering in their hug.He knew what was going to happen, what was the point of stopping it?The only thing stopping him was fear.
Series: Derealization Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180775
Kudos: 7





	Your Words Hung In The Air Like Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!
> 
> Please Note This Contains Spoilers For The L'manburg Vs Pogtopia War.
> 
> Please Also Note This Fanfiction Contains Disturbing Imagery, Screaming, References To Blood, Characters Getting Hurt and Major Character Death.Please Stay Safe And Please Know It Is Completely Fine To Stop Reading This!
> 
> Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!
> 
> Word Count: 617 Words
> 
> Character Count: 3,364 Characters
> 
> Estimated Reading Time: 2 Minutes and 28 Seconds

Wilbur looked up at his father, trying to focus on the man that raised him instead of what was behind him. He could feel the blood boiling in the back of his mind before Phil hugged him. He cautiously looked at him, feeling the comforting embrace of him.

"Phil, you know there was a saying right?" Wilbur said, shaking. "By a traitor that was once part of L'manburg," Wilbur muttered as he could feel Phil quivering in their hug. 

He knew what was going to happen; what was the point of stopping it?

"A traitor that you may know by the name of Eret?" Wilbur spat, feeling the feelings of repressed anger unrolling from his tongue. 

Why did he have to pretend anymore? It was unavoidable. He just a ticking bomb for his emotions to uncurl. 

"Yes?" Phil asked, his hug becoming looser. He was afraid of him; Wilbur knew it. It hurt though he could over with it soon. His mind was telling him to hurry.

"It was never meant to be," He completely broke down as he pressed the button, still clinging to Phil. 

He could hear the screams, the screams of someone swirling around him before he heard it.

The impact.

His soul seemed to be snapped and snatched from his body as the impact tore at his body. He was uncontrollably swirling around, the rough scratches of the rock hitting his face. He could feel himself losing his grip on this world.

A sudden wave of coldness hit his body.

He tried to open his eyes though the flashes of lights and pain made Wilbur close his eyes in fear. No matter what he did, the stabs of light continued to pain his eyes before he felt them numb away.

He gave the last few coughs of a sickly liquid. His body seemed much later before one similar thing was visible in his blurry vision.

Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha alternative universe go burrrr


End file.
